1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the technology fields of liquid crystal display technology, and in particular to a liquid crystal panel with short response time and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal is a material state between liquid state and crystalline state. Except it has some properties of both liquid and crystalline (such as mobility, anisotropy, etc.), it also has some unique properties. Research on liquid crystals has become a compelling discipline.
The liquid crystal material is mainly an organic matter including aliphatic, aromatic, stearic acid, and etc. Liquid crystal is also present in biological structure. Soap aqueous solution with appropriate concentration is a kind of liquid crystal. There are thousands kinds of liquid crystal materials synthesized by organic compound. Due to the different environmental conditions of generation, liquid crystal is divided into two categories: liquid crystal phase only existing within a certain temperature range, which is called as thermotropic liquid crystal; liquid crystal phase exhibiting after certain compounds dissolved in water or organic solvent, which is called as lyotropic liquid crystal. Lyotropic liquid crystal is related to biological tissue. Studying the relationship between liquid crystal and living cells is one of the elements of biophysical research now days.
Liquid crystal molecules have discotic and bowl shapes, but mostly are elongated rod. Depending on the molecular arrangement, liquid crystal can be divided into three kinds of smectic phase, nematic phase and cholesteric phase, wherein the nematic phase and cholesteric phase are most widely used.
Due to the rotation of liquid crystal molecules, there will be a time course when each sub-pixel on LCD screen transits from the previous frame color brightness to the next frame brightness color, which is so-called response time. Because the transition processes within different gray levels (ie brightness) of each pixel are with different duration and very complicated, it is difficult to be represented using an objective yardstick. Therefore, in the industrial definition of liquid crystal response time, it tries to utilize the conversion rate of liquid crystal molecules from full black to full white as a the epitome of the response time the entire panel, to represent how fast the liquid crystal display panel. Generally, it can also be called as “On/Off” response time. The conversion speed of the liquid crystal molecules from black to white and from white to black are not entirely consistent. In order to mark out a meaningful response speed of liquid crystal panel, it further defines the response time currently, which is basically throughout response time of “black→white→black” (bright→dark→light).
Response time is composed of rising time and falling time. The rising time is represented as the time of the panel from the dark state into the bright state, which is mainly determined by the speed of the rotation of the liquid crystal under electric field. The falling time is represented as the time of the panel from the bright into the dark state, which is mainly determined by the speed of the liquid crystal turning back to the initial orientation position under the anchoring force while liquid crystal alignment. Therefore, when the liquid crystal has larger viscosity or under low temperatures, the falling time of the liquid crystal will decrease, which is the main reason of slow response time.